Effy Stonem, a muggleborn
by masterpieceMCFLY
Summary: Effy Stonem doesn't understand what's wrong with her, she's different, and one day she receives a letter from Howgarts!
1. Chapter 1

"_Give it back to me!" six-year old Effy Stonem demanded. _

"_It's mine." her brother, nine-year old Tony Stonem said as a matter of fact. _

"_It is mine!" Effy said with teary eyes. "Mum!" she screamed. _

"_Shut up, idiot!" Tony said, putting a hand over her mouth to stop her from calling their mother. _

_Effy had had enough for today, she tried really hard to get her brother hand off her mouth, only God knows what he had touched with it. She tried to bite him, scratch him, pinch, but she made no harm. _

_A tear fell down her cheek, she was not trying to make him stop anymore, she had given up. She had her eyes fixed on the window, which was in front of them. _

"_Ugh, what the…?" Tony exclaimed, letting her go, she fell to her knees, surprised of his reaction to, apparently, nothing. _

"_Mum!" Tony screamed running out of the room. "Effy burnt my hand!" Effy heard her brother said, downstairs._

"_Elizabeth!" her mother called her from the kitchen. Effy knew she was in trouble, it wasn't good at all when her parents called her Elizabeth._

"_Care to explain yourself?" her mother demanded when she went inside the kitchen._

"_Explain what?" Effy asked her mum, having no clue of what was going on._

"_This!"_

_Her mother grabbed her son wrist and showed her daughter Tony's right palm, Effy saw a tiny burnt in the middle of his hand. _

"_I didn't do that!" Effy exclaimed. _

_Her mother slapped her face, it wasn't hard but the act itself of doing make Effy's heart hurt/ _

"_Don't lie to me young lady!" This time, Effy, kept her moth shut. "Grounded! One month!" her mother said turning away to take care of her son's burnt._

"_What? A month?" _

"_Two weeks for burning your brother and two for lying! Now go upstairs." _

_Effy couldn't believe this, she stared at her mother's back for a few seconds until she stormed to her bedroom. _

It was time like this that that the Stonem family wondered what was wrong with their daughter. The first time it happened was when Effy was just three years old, but it hadn't happened in more than two years.

But after that burnt when she was six years old, odd things had happened, when Tony made her really angry, she would do inexplicable things, Tony never saw her doing them, he didn't need do, they were alone in a room fighting, like any other siblings do, so could do these things to Tony but Effy? No one, right?

_Twelve-year-old Tony and nine-year-old Effy were watching the telly in the living room, Effy was watching cartoons, suddenly Tony wanted to watch football. _

"_Hey!" Effy exclaimed, when he changed the channel. "I was watching Scooby-Doo!"_

"_Well, we are watching football now" he said emphasizing the word 'now'. _

_Effy started to sob out of anger, rage. _

"_Stop crying, you loser!" Tony exclaimed throwing some food of what he was eating at her face._

_She stood up and he followed her throwing food at her, when she was in her room she stopped walking and turn around, seeing her brother coming, she was so mad he didn't let her watch Scooby-Doo, her favourite program since she was four. _

_But she was madder at herself for crying for it, and for letting Tony see her cry, he was going to tease her for days._

_He was coming, he could feel the punch already. But she told helself "Be strong", she refused to let her brother see she was afraid, of him. _

"_You've got nowhere else to run now, Effy, and no one to help you, or is Scooby hiding in there?" he laughed. _

_Effy stared at him, he was coming, but when he was a foot away from her room, the door closed, itself, and locked, itself. _

Jim and Anthea couldn't see their daughter hurt their son in so an awful way and do nothing about it. They expected some punches, exchange of not-so-kind words, and other normal stuff, not burns and cuts, and toys exploding, and flying around, it just wasn't normal.

They sent her to a boarding school at the age of eight, they didn't have enough money to pay it, but Anthea found a job, and Jim got a second job. Just to have her daughter back in four months.

Effy was quiet and shy, and girls bullied her, they called her "loser, "ugly" and other mean things. Teachers couldn't explain what happened to the girls in Effy's class, burns cuts, things lost, and cut hairs every now and then, her science teacher could swear she saw scissor flying to cut Emily's hair, a girl next to Effy in class, who made her life a living hell.

Her parents sent her to another boarding school, and another and another, until she was around ten years old. They have run out of boarding schools in Bristol and cities near by.

They had sent her to see many psychologists, none had been really useful. They wanted to help her daughter, they just couldn't because they didn't know what was wrong with her.

For almost a year, Effy had been studying in public schools, that were more flexible, so she didn't get expelled that soon for "odd" things without explication, happening to the other students.

It was one week before school ended when the Stonem received a call from the headmaster of Effy's school.

She was expelled from another school, and this time just a week before classes were over. She was going to be grounded for more than a month this time, she knew it.

"She's a danger to others" the headmaster, John Daniels, had called her. "She threw a rock to one of her classmates, a rock!"

Jim and Anthea were desperate, what were they going to do with their daughter? Locked her at home? No way.

"Why did you throw a rock to your friend Mike?" Jim asked her daughter for the fourth time after receiving the bad news from the headmaster.

"First he's not friend, second he called me freak, in front of the whole school, and third I didn't even touch that rock!" Effy defended herself from the crimes everyone thought she had committed.

"In your life you haven't accepted what you did, but it's not a coincidence you have been expelled from uncountable schools for harming your classmates, Elizabeth" her mother said sternly to her daughter.

It had been a couple of years since someone had called her Effy. In school she was called freak, weirdo, dumb, loser, ugly, she was called Elizabeth by her parents and silly, idiot, and other names by her brother.

"What are we going to do with you? If you keep doing this we…"

"Dad?" Tony called from downstairs.

"I'm kind of busy here, son" Jim yelled kind of irritated he had gotten interrupted.

"There is a letter from your trouble daughter." Tony said, now just outside Effy's room.

Anthea opened the door, took the letter in Tony's hand and closing the door again after saying a brief 'thank you'.

Jim was still scolding her daughter, and threaten her, while she opened the letter, she read it at least five times but she didn't understand what it meant.

"This is impossible." she whispered.

"What did you say, love?" Jim asked his wife.

"Read this." she said giving him the letter. When he was done he had a puzzled face.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim read the letter in a loud voice, maybe to understand what it said? Because it was not for real what it said, right?

_HOGWARTS SCHOOLof WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_ Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards._

_Dear Miss Stonem,We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July sincerely, Minerva McGonagallDeputy Headmistress_

_Anthea had dropped a second piece of paper to the floor, Effy dared to move and pick it up._

_HOGWARTS SCHOOLof WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRYUNIFORM_

_First-year students will sets of plain work robes (black) plain pointed hat (black) for day pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name _

_BOOKS _

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)by Miranda GoshawkA History of Magic by Bathilda BagshotMagical Theory by Adalbert WafflingA Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric SwitchOne Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungiby Phyllida SporeMagical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius JiggerFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt ScamanderThe Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protectionby Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT _

_1 wand1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)1 set glass or crystal phials1 telescope1 set brass scalesStudents may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a frog. _

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Anthea had took the second paper out of her daughter's hands. And by the time she had finished read it, the bell rang.

Both parents looked at each other, and went downstairs to open the door, just to find a woman, probably in her 50s, standing in their doorway.

"Can we help you?" Jim asked the woman.

"I'm Minerva McGonagall" they had seen or heard that name before, they were sure, but where, oh, right, in the letter. "I'm a professor in Hogwarts, I'm sure you received the letter, I'm here to explain some things though." she smiled kindly and walked in without an invitation.

The three of them went to the living room, Minerva sat on a love chair while Jim and Anthea sat on a couch.

"What is this rubbish about this letter and all that?" Jim asked the woman.

By this time Effy had already gone downstairs, eavesdropping had always been a bad habit of her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stonem, your Daughter Elizabeth, is a witch." Minerva said calmly.

"What?"

"There is no such thing as magic and witches." Jim exclaimed.

Minerva took out her wand and pointed next to her, where toys were all over the floor.

With a movement of her wand, the toys flied to a trunk near them.

"Your daughter has been accepted since birth, and we will love her to attend…"

"You just want my money" Jim interrupted.

"Mr. Stonem the school is not expensive, and I have all her books and equipment for her in this bad" she said lifting a small bag in her hand. "I bought them myself." she said happy.

"Sorry, but for us, all this is hard to beliebe." Anthea confessed.

"I know, that's why I offered myself to come here and explain." she paused to look at the couple. "Have your daughter done inexplicable things when she gets angry or sad?"

Both men looked at each other, maybe this was the answer they had waited for years.

"We will teach her how to control her magic, and use it properly."

"I just have one question" Jim said looking at the witch.

"Yes, Mr. Stonem?"

"How come we, nor our son, can do magic?" the witch smiled politely at them.

"There are three blood statues, of course none is more important than another, the first is purebloods, people born to wizards or witches, who are purebloods as well, half-bloods is when one of their parents is a muggle-born, and a muggle born is a person born to muggles."

"What are muggles? Anthea asked.

"Oh, yeah, people with no magic."

Minerva spent another two good hours explaining them things about the magic world and Hogwarts. She even explained them what to do when they got to the station 9 ¾. So they wouldn't freak out when Effy saw people waking through walls.

She even offered to take Effy to buy her wand, since she couldn't buy it without the girl.

They accepted kindly.

Minerva used this time to explain things to Effy, but that wasn't really needy, since she heard the whole conversation with her parents.

Effy was really excited about going to a place where she wasn't going to be a freak. To get away from people who didn't understand her.

Tony still didn't knew, they were not going to tell him for a while. They still needed time to accept their daughter was a witch.

All this years she had suffered, for nothing, she didn't have to go to _'muggle' _schools, but all this years weren't in vain, she had learnt interesting things, things that her future classmates probably didn't know, and it also made her strong, she thought that even if was the loser in this school, she could stand it with no problems.

She was determined to not be the loser anymore and if she were, she wouldn't let it stand between her grades, she was going to be the best in her class, to make it up for all the years they had suffered for her, all the years she had disappointed them. 


End file.
